


say if you will the words

by allmywill



Category: Arcadia (UK Band), Duran Duran
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: Nick messes with Simon on theGoodbye is Forevervideo set.
Relationships: Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	say if you will the words

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching the making of the Arcadia videos today and realized the Goodbye is Forever clip has subtle flirting from Nick. those comments where begging for some fic, so here’s a little something!

_ London, _

_ January 1986 _

“I’m like a trapeze artist without a net, I’ve just got you instead.”

Simon forces a laugh, though inside, he’s falling apart. Nick’s been slipping in his little comments the entire time they’ve been filming and it’s been driving him completely crazy.

Before that it was: _“I’m a swinger.”_

For fuck’s sake.

His flirtatious remarks are subtle enough for the crew to miss, yet just enough for Simon to be bothered. He feels Nick’s intense dark gaze cast down upon him, dizzied before the wheel even starts to spin.

Come to think of it, he’d quite like if Nick landed on him. Might hurt a bit, as he’s particularly bony in places, but he wouldn’t mind all that much if it meant he could have him in his lap.

He knows he shouldn’t be thinking about anything of that nature while on set. He just can’t resist; Nick has been winding him up and he’s a bit strung out.

The wheel starts spinning and for a few moments, his eyes follow Nick. The track comes on and he is forced to look away.

At least Nick can’t tease him while they’re trying to get their shots.

Simon calms himself down enough to focus and finish out the scene. It continues without incident, and part of him is hoping Nick will keep it up. He craves the teasing and the suggestive looks. There’s something so pleasing about it, about Nick.

The cage scene is reminiscent of _Wild Boys_ , the major difference being there’s not a single Taylor present here. For that, Simon is somewhat thankful. He’s got Nick all to himself.

He smirks at that thought.

Simon is ordered to jump and make it appear he has fallen into the cage. He is all too aware that Nick is supposed to fall after him, and he will be impossibly close in this next shot. He plops himself down onto the cushion below and waits for Nick to do the same.

He fakes his falling and ends up with half his body on top of Simon. One of his legs is thrown over his hips. It’s no accident, it’s more of Nick’s ceaseless teasing that he can’t seem to get enough of.

Simon can’t get enough, either.

“Sorry about that, Simon,” Nick says, making no effort to move. “Didn’t mean to land on you.”

Their eyes lock. Simon wants to tell him he knows that’s a little white lie, but he doesn’t. Instead, he turns on his side, reaches over and catches Nick by surprise.

“Si-mon, _stop it!_ ” he laughs, leaning into him as Simon’s hands attack. “You know I’m ticklish!”

At this point, he’s got the crew laughing too. He pulls away from Nick’s stomach, pleased with himself.

“I know,” Simon replies, watching Nick’s sly grin as they move away from each other.

“Bastard.”

They’re even, for now.


End file.
